REGRETFUL
by naranari
Summary: "Aku ingin kau melakukanya karena cinta, bukan nafsu semata"-/ "Aku melakukannya karena ingin kau menjadi milikku"-/ "Aku...making love-"/ "-jadi kita bisa menikah bersama."/ EXO SULAY and HUNHAN COUPLE/ Genderswitch and Adult/ Drama, Romance Angst (maybe), Hurt/Comfort /Chapter 1


**REGRETFUL**

**©naranari**

**SuLay feat HunHan FanFiction**

Main cast: Suho-Lay-Luhan-Sehun

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M

Chapter 1 of 5

.

.

"_Aku ingin kau melakukannya karena cinta, bukan nafsu semata-"_

"_Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, menjadi ibu untuk anak-anakku dan menjadi istriku-"_

.

.

Lay meringsut ke pojok ranjang sambil menekuk kedua lututnya lalu membenamkan wajah diantara kedua lututnya. Bahunya bergetar, dan Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya, menghalau sebuah isakkan keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya menarik selimut hingga sebatas bahunya yang telanjang. Suara helaan terdengar dari seberang Lay, lalu Lay merasa kasurnya sedikit bergoyang. Suho merangkak di atas kasur mendekat pada Lay lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan Lay.

"Kau kenapa?" Suho selembut mungkin saat berbicara pada Lay. Lay menunduk memalingkan wajahnya yang merona melihat Suho tidak mengenakan atasan apapun untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Suho masih bertahan di posisinya menunggu Lay untuk berbicara.

"Aku…takut," Bahu Lay makin bergetar dan tangannya mencengkram kuat ujung selimutnya. Suho menghela napasnya lalu memindahkan tangannya dari lengan Lay ke dagu gadis manis itu, "Lay, lihat aku!" Lay mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata Suho. Suho menatap Lay tepat di matanya, memberitahukan Lay bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Ada aku disini."

Lay menelan ludahnya susah payah, sungguh kalau Suho sudah berkata seyakin ini dan memandang seperti ini, tidak ada alasan bagi Lay untuk menolak. Bertahun-tahun menjadi kekasih Suho membuat Lay tahu luar dalam tentang Suho.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku Lay." Lay mengangguk pelan, Suho tersenyum lalu memajukan tubuhnya. Tangan Suho menggenggam tangan Lay lalu menurunkan selimut yang sedari tadi di cengkram Lay.

Lay sangat berdebar, saat ini ia tidak mengenakan atasan yang menutupi tubuhnya di depan seorang pemuda yang sama-sama tidak mengenakan pakaian. Dan Lay makin gugup melihat Suho yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Saat melihat tubuh telanjang Lay-walaupun hanya bagian atas-Suho benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ini lebih dari yang Suho bayangkan, bahkan dalam fantasi liarnya terhadap tubuh indah Lay. Tubuh mulus, bersih dan tanpa celah milik Lay itu membuat sisi lelaki Suho berontak. Lay sungguh indah. Suho merasa beruntung menjadi yang pertama yang melihat tubuh indah Lay. Suho jadi membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jari-jarinya menyusuri tiap lekukan orderin tubuh Lay. Suho merasa seolah kulit putih nan mulus itu memanggil-manggil dirinya untuk segera mencicipi mereka.

"Suho…" suara indah Lay menyadarkan pikiran liarnya tentang tubuh indah Lay. Suho menyisipkan rambut Lay ke belakang telinganya dan mengelus pipi kemerahan Lay. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu," kata Lay malu-malu. Suho terkekeh, "Jangan malu, Lay. Kau indah." Lay merona lagi dan Suho semakin ingin cepat-cepat memakan Lay yang kelewat imut ini.

Suho menyerusukan kepalanya ke leher Lay lalu menyesap aroma harum Lay yang memabukan. Lay memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Suho padanya. Bulu kuduk Lay meremang dan perutnya serasa melilit ketika Suho mengecup keras lehernya, urat-uratnya menegang dan Lay mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Lay ingin berontak, ingin melampiaskan rasa nikmat seklaigus geli tapi tangannya terkunci rapat oleh tangan Suho. Lay menggeliat tak nyaman dan napasnya memburu.

Suho menarik lagi kepalanya dari leher Lay membuat Lay mengerang lega dan kecewa karena kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tadi menghilang. Suho meneguk ludahnya kasar melihat pemandangan yang menggoda di depannya, tubuh berkeringat, wajah memerah menahan nafsu dan napas yang tersengal yang membuat payudara Lay naik turun, menggairahkan. Monster dalam diri Suho terus berteriak, meronta meminta untuk segera di bebaskan. Suho berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan hasratnya, Suho tidak ingin terbawa nafsu. Ini adalah yang pertama baginya dan Lay dan Suho ingin memberikan kesan yang lembut dan menggairahkan pada pengalaman pertama mereka ini.

Suho merengkuh tubuh Lay ke pelukannya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan dada Lay dan mengecupnya. Lagi-lagi Lay merasa mulas dan meremang, yang ini lebih nikmat daripada Suho mengecup lehernya. Lay mendesah, menggeliat dan menggoda membuat Suho semakin gencar mengecupi payudara Lay, meninggalkan tanda-tanda kenikmatan disana.

Lay merosot ke bawah, tidak kuat menhan berat tubuhnya dan tubuh Suho yang berada di atasnya. Tangan Lay meremas seprai hingga kusut, tidak tahan, sementara tubuhnya makin menggeliat dan menggila. Tiba-tiba Lay tersadar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang sudah basah.

Lay mendorong bahu Suho sekuat tenaga karena tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemas. Suho bangkit dari tubuh Lay dan menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa sayang?" Suho merunduk lagi tapi Lay keburu menangkap tubuhnya dan memeluk leher Suho.

"Aku takut Suho, aku takut."

Lay bergetar dan menangis lagi di pundak Suho. Suho menghembuskan napasnya lalu mencium pundak Lay, satu tangannya mengelus kepala Lay dan bibirnya menciumi kepala samping Lay. "Ssttt…tenang Lay, ada aku disini kau tidak perlu takut. Aku yang akan mengendalikannya, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, hmm."

Kata-kata Suho bagai mantra penenang bagi Lay, dengan mudahnya Lay menganggukan kepalanya. Suho tersenyum lalu mulai membaringkan kembali Lay di ranjang. Kepala Lay sudah menempel di bantal tapi matanya masih terpejam dan airmata masih mengalir, Suho tertawa kecil melihatnya. Lay membuka matanya ketika Suho mencium keningnya. Mata mereka bertemu, Lay seperti melihat malaikat yang turun dari khayangan. Tangan Suho berada di belakang kepala dan punggung Lay sementara badannya semakin turun ke bawah sehingga perut dan dadanya menempel pada perut dan dada Lay.

Lay bisa merasakan bukti gairah Suho di perut bawahnya membuat Lay semakin gugup, ini yang pertama baginya. Sebenarnya Lay tidak takut pada apa yang di perbuatnya, ia hanya takut mengecewakan Suho karena ia tidak tahu cara melakukannya. Lay tidak bisa menggoda pria diatas ranjang dan membuat pria itu mengerang nikmat pada pelepasan akhirnya.

Suho menempelkan keningnya pada kening Lay, kini tubuh mereka benar-benar tertempel sempurna tidak ada celah dan ruang. Lay memejamkan matanya saat Suho mencium bibirnya. Lay agak canggung saat Suho menciumnya mengingat ini ciuman pertama mereka di pengalaman pertama mereka. Rasanya berbeda ketika Suho menciumnya di situasi biasa dan sekarang, karena sebentar lagi Lay akan menjadi milik Suho selamanya.

Ciuman Suho selalu membuat Lay terlena, iramanya teratur dan Suho mendominasinya dengan sangat lihai, membuat Lay bergairah. Tubuh Lay menggeliat mengikuti tangan Suho yang terus meraba permukaan kulit Lay yang lembut juga basah karena keringat.

Lay bergidik merasakan hawa dingin menerpa kulitnya. Lay tidak sadar kapan Suho menanggalkan semua pakaian yang tersisa di tubuhnya, Lay benar-benar mabuk. Lay bisa melihat mata Suho yang berkilat, rasa percaya diri yang tadi mencuat kembali meredup melihat Suho yang sepertinya sudah menerkam Lay. Rasa khawatir tidak bisa memuaskan Suho kembali mengusiknya.

Suho mencium leher dan tulang belikat Lay kemudian mencium keningnya sekilas. "Kau tahu Lay, kau sangat indah. Jangan takut Lay, ada aku disini." Lay mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Suho. "Lakukan Suho. Jadikan aku milikmu." Lay berbicara di bibir Suho kemudian mengecupnya.

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman yang memabukan. Melampiaskan hasrat mereka. Tidak ada yang saling mendominasi, semuanya berjalan sesuai arus, mereka mencari kenikmatan dari tubuh pasangan masing-masing.

"Suho…"

Lay tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana nikmatnya saat mereka menyatu, saat Suho berada di dalamnya. Tubuh Lay serasa melayang walaupun sakit di saat bersamaan. Lay semakin liar dan Suho semakin cepat. Irama mereka semakin tidak terkontrol lagi. Lay terus menjeritkan nama Suho. Dan ketika semuanya sudah pada puncaknya, tubuh Lay melengkung ke atas, menjeritkan nama Suho kemudian bernapas lega saat pelepasannya. Begitu pula Suho, menjemput pelepasan Lay dan mereka mencapai puncak bersama.

.

.

Lay terbangun saat mendengar jam di meja nakasnya berbunyi. Ia hampir saja melompat karena kaget melihat pintu kamar madinya terbuka. Sebuah kelegaan terpancar disana saat Suho-lah yang membuka pintu itu, hanya dengan memakai handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Wajah Lay merona dan ingatan-ingatan kegiatan semalam dengan Suho tergambar jelas di benaknya. Dan Lay baru menyadari ia belum berpakaian, secepat kilat Lay menarik lagi selimut hingga menutupi seluruh badannya.

Suho tertawa sambil mendekat kearah Lay, terlalu takjub dengan sikap Lay yang berusaha menutupi tubuhnya, hey, Suho sudah melihat semuanya semalam. "Kenapa ditutup, hemm? Aku sudah melihat semuanya, jangan malu." Suho menyibak poni Lay dan mneyusupkan sebagian rambut Lay ke belakang telinga. Lay menunduk, masih terlalu malu memperlihatkan wajahnya di depan Suho.

Suho mengelus pipi Lay dan menciumnya sekilas, Lay mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertatapan dengan Suho. Pancaran dari keduanya menandakan bahwa mereka bahagia. "Kau sudah menjadi milikku Lay." Lay tersenyum lalu memeluk leher Suho, "Aku senang bisa menjadi milikmu." Lay menyandarkan kepalnya di bahu Suho, mencium aroma Suho yang selalu berhasil membuatnya mabuk. Suho menciumi leher Lay sambil membisikan kata-kata cinta.

Lay sudah berpakaian rapi dengan memakai _blouse_ merah muda dan rok pendek berwarna hijau daun. Lay bekerja di butik milik sahabatnya, Luhan, Suho sudah pergi bekerja setengah jam yang lalu. Lay dan Suho memang tinggal bersama tapi mereka belum menikah, Suho yang menginginkan itu katanya tinggal bersama jauh lebih baik daripada sendiri. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan kekasih semenjak enam tahun yang lalu dan tinggal bersama dua tahun lalu. Dan baru semalam mereka melakukan hubungan paling intim yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Jarak apartemen Lay dengan butik Luhan tidak terlalu jauh, Lay bisa sampai disana duapuluh menit menggunakan bis atau empat puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki. Luhan membangun butiknya bersama dengan tunangannya yang seorang pengacara bernama Oh Sehun. Butik Luhan meman terkenal di kawasan itu, tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Luhan sudah mempunyai pelanggan tetap dan diantaranya ada selebritis Korea. Sifat Luhan yang ramah dan ceria membuat siapa saja yang pernah berkunjung kesana akan kembali lagi.

Lay sudah sampai di butik Luhan yang bernama _Dear Deer_ dan melihat pemilik butik sedang membuka pintu. Lay berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Selamat pagi Luhan!" Luhan terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan kunci, sedangkan mulutnya mengeluarkan bebrapa makian, refleks. "Oh Lay! Kau ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung?" Luhan mendelik kearah Lay yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan kecil. "Maafkan aku sayang, aku terlalu bahagia."

Ekspresi Luhan yang tadinya kesal berubah menjadi berbinar dan penasaran. "Apa yang membuatmu bahagia Lay?" Lay tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, Luhan jadi ikut tersenyum karenanya. "Akan aku ceritakan, didalam." Kemudian Luhan buru-buru membuka butiknya. Setelah merapikan beberapa barang dan manekin, Luhan sudah siap di sofa dengan Lay yang duduk didepannya sambil terus tersenyum. "_So, tell me. Let me know_" Luhan menunggu cerita Lay dengan sangat antusias.

"Aku dan Suho hmm…_making love_." Lay menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena mengatakan hal itu. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Lay dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Kau serius." Lay mengangguk dengan masih menutup wajahnya. Luhan mendesah keras dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa. Lay menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya ketika mendengar desahan keras dari Luhan, "Ada apa Lu?" Lay menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berharap Luhan tidak kecewa atau marah padanya. Luhan menatap Lay dengan tajam kemudian senyum jahil muncul di bibirnya. Lay melihat senyuman di wajah Luhan merasa lega dan senang, mereka berdua kemudian tertawa.

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku kau bukan orang yang mudah tergoda Lay." Luhan menarik tangan Lay dan menggoyangkannya, Lay tersenyum malu dan pipinya memerah. "Aku juga tidak tahu Lu. Awalnya aku takut, tapi dia berhasil membuatku percaya untuk melakukannya."

"Oh Lay…" Luhan memeluk Lay dan mencubit pinggangnya, Lay berusaha memberontak dan tertawa karena kegelian. Luhan senang sahabatnya ini sudah menuju level yang lebih dari hubungannya. Semoga saja hubungan Lay dan Suho tidak berakhir begitu saja.

Kemudian pintu butik Luhan terbuka dan muncul seorang pria tinggi memakai setelan jas hitam. Matanya mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh butik dan berhenti ketika melihat Luhan dan Lay. Pria itu segera menghampiri dua wanita yang sedang berpelukan itu. Luhan yang melihat tunangannya mendekat langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Selamat pagi nona-nona, apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Lay membalikan badanya lalu bergeser ke samping begitu melihat Sehun yang melangkah kearah Luhan. Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dan memberikan sedikit ciuman di bibir Luhan. Lay tersenyum simpul melihat adegan mesra sahabatnya. Sehun tersenyum kearah Lay dan mengelus rambutnya. Sehun mengenal Lay karena dia adalah sahabat tunangannya.

"Sehun kau tahu, Lay semalam baru saj—"

Luhan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika tangan Lay membungkam mulutnya. Lay tersenyum canggung pada Sehun dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa Sehun. Jangan dengarkan Luhan." Luhan masih mencoba melepaskan tangan Lay, tapi Lay begitu kuat menutupnya. Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah kedua wanita yang sudah bersahabat dari kecil itu. Mereka persis seperti saudara kandung walau faktanya mereka tidak sedarah.

Sehun mengajak Luhan dan Lay untuk sarapan, tapi Lay menolak dengan alasan ia sudah sarapan di rumahnya dengan Suho. Setelah kepergian Sehun dan Luhan, Lay mulai kembali bekerja. Beberapa karyawan Luhan sudah datang. Luhan tidak mempekerjakan sembarang orang di butiknya, Luhan hanya percaya pada orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan. Selain Lay, ada Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang bekerja disana. Mereka semua berteman dan merupakan lulusan yang sama di Universitas mereka, dengan jurusan yang sama pula.

Ponsel Lay berdering dan menampilkan nama Suho pada layarnya, Lay langsung menjawab panggilan Suho. "Halo sayang," suara Suho sangat lembut di telinga Lay. "Ada apa Suho?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merindukanmu."

Jantung Lay serasa meletup-letup mendengar Suho, senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Lay. Lay dan Suho mengobrol sebentar sebelum Lay memutuskan sambungan. Lay merasa semakin mencintai Suho, dan semakin mencintai Suho ketika pria itu menyentuhnya semalam. Lay sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, kalau ia akan menyerahkan semuanya untuk Suho. Demi kebahagian Suho dan dirinya, Lay tidak mengapa kehilangan keperawanannya asalkan itu dengan Suho.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil mereka setelah sarapan disalah satu café langganan mereka. Sehun mulai menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melajukannya, bergabung bersama lalu lintas Seoul di pagi hari. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Lay semalam?" Luhan menengok ke Sehun begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari pria itu. Luhan langsung tersenyum senang, "Mereka sudah melakukannya Sehun._ Making love_." Luhan begitu bersemangat ketika mengatakannya, Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar kekasihnya ini, Luhan tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga, gadis itu selalu ceria.

"Aku senang hubungan mereka semakin serius. Aku harap Lay akan segera bertunangan dengan Suho, jadi kita bisa menikah bersama."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya, Luhan benar-benar menggemaskan. Luhan hanya diam melihat Sehun yang terus tertawa, dalam hatinya ia bingung dengan Sehun, _tidak ada yang lucu kenapa Sehun tertawa?_ Setelah tawanya mereda Sehun berdehem dan melirik sekilas ke Luhan. Sehun tahu pasti Luhan bingung.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu sayang?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan pikiranku."

Sehun ingin sekali menciumi wajah Luhan yang sangat polos dan menggoda itu, tapi saat ini ia sedang berada di belakang kemudi, Sehun tidak mau terjadi sebuah kecelakaan. Sehun mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Luhan yang lembut.

"Bukan karena mereka sudah _making love_ mereka jadi bisa bertunangan, cinta. Mereka juga punya kehidupan dalam hubungan mereka, mereka sendiri yang menentukan mau dibawa kemana hubungan mereka. Kalau mereka memang serius, aku yakin tidak lama lagi mereka akan bertunangan, jadi kita bisa menikah bersama."

Luhan sebenarnya setuju dengan perkataan Sehun, tapi wajahnya masih menunjukkan kekesalan pada Sehun karena pria itu sudah menertawainya. Sehun menepikan mobilnya, lalu menatap Luhan dengan lembut. "Luhan, kau marah denganku?" Luhan melengos ketika Sehun menarik dagunya. "Aku sebal denganmu. Kau menyebalkan!"

Sehun tertawa dan meraih tangan Luhan. Sehun mengecup telapak tangan Luhan dan menempelkan di pipinya. Luhan memanas hanya karena kecupan Sehun pada telapak tangannya, mau tidak mau Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun. "Maafkan aku Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum dan menangkupkan wajah Sehun. Luhan mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun dan menatapnya, "Aku memaafkanmu, Sehunku." Kemudian Sehun mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis dan panjang.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Hello there, this is nara

Hai…nara membuat fanfict selingan untuk fict Dancing Queen

Tapi tenang aja, Dancing Queen akan terus berlanjut dan masih dalam tahap penulisan

Nara ingin mencoba pengalaman pertama nara menulis dengan rate Mature

Mature it's mean No Children

Maksudnya untuk setiap kegiatan dewasa dan istilah-istilahnya.

Nara minta untuk reviewnya untuk melihat bagaimana hasil tulisan nara.

Fict ini tidak memakan episode banyak, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya nanti kecepetan

Dan nara memfokuskan pada jalan ceritanya, untuk adegan ranjang hanya sekali-duakali

Nara memakai cast SuLay karena nara lagi cinta banget sama couple ini, walau langka sekali ya momen mereka…tapi no problem, dengan ini nara berharap SuLay Shipper bertambah banyak dan the real SuLay couple bisa terwujud :D

And

Nara menulis cerita ini karena terinspirasi….

Ketika nara ngobrol sama Eclaire Oh saeng-ie dan obrolan kita tuh menjurus ke hal-hal yang berbau intim dan dewasa…ranjang, bias, polos hehehe :D

Dan kita menikmati obrolan kita x_x XD

Bahkan kita menghayal kalau kita emang bener-bener melakukan itu dengan bias….. TROLOL

Kata Eclaire "polo situ saat bias ada diatas kita" what the…? XD

Tapi nara setuju :p

Oke deh segitu aja dari nara, takut readernya pada kabur kalo nara kebanyakan ngomong :D

Annyeong!


End file.
